1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device having insulating layers stacked to form a multi-layer structure and wiring formed between the insulating layers is known. Further, it is also known that wirings on both surfaces of the insulating layer are formed to be connected to each other. JP-A-2004-193497 discloses such related art. In this case, if the wirings on both surfaces of the insulating layer can be electrically connected to each other firmly, a highly reliable semiconductor device can be manufactured.